Keyboards in the form of alphanumeric keypads, gaming keyboards and/or controllers, etc., are used to input data to various types of computing devices (e.g., computers, gaming consoles, etc.). In operation, a users hands tend to rest on or near the keyboard. However, such computing devices and/or the keyboards themselves can generate and/or conduct heat, which may lead to discomfort during the use of such keyboards.